Poly-2-pyrrolidone is the source of a useful synthetic fiber for the textile industry. The melt-spinnable white solid polymer is produced by the alkaline-catalyzed polymerization of 2-pyrrolidone in the presence of carbon dioxide (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,652). Polypyrrolidone so-produced is melt-spun into filaments by extrusion from multi-hole spinnerets. In meltspinning, the polymer composition is extruded in a molten condition at a melt temperature which is generally greater than about 270.degree. C. The extrusion must be carried out with care because of the tendency of polymer to thermally degrade and revert to monomer. Degradation produces an unacceptable extrudate containing foam or bubbles. If extrusion is attempted at an appreciably lower temperature to avoid thermal decomposition, fibers of lower tensile strength are produced. Consequently, in order to melt extrude polypyrrolidone efficiently, one may either seek to increase the thermal stability of the polymer, or to improve the extrudability of the polymeric composition. U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,893 teaches the use of substantial amounts (up to 30 weight percent) of certain monohydric alcohols, polyols, amides, etc. in polypyrrolidone compositions as melting point depressants. These materials have certain solubility parameters and are admixed with polypyrrolidone in amounts which cause substantial decrease in the melting point of the composition in comparison with pure polypyrrolidone in order to provide a convenient means of extruding or casting polypyrrolidone without appreciable thermal decomposition. The melting point of the high-molecular-weight solid polypyrrolidone finding use within the scope of the present invention is about 264.degree. C. or higher. The materials used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,893 are admixed with polypyrrolidone in sufficient amounts to depress the melting point of polypyrrolidone below 260.degree. C. to 200.degree. C. or lower (see Column 4, line 27 et seq. of U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,893).